A dishwasher is an apparatus which washes off debris such as food waste remaining on dishes or cookware (hereinafter referred to as “objects to the washed”) using wash water.
In general, the dishwasher includes a washing tub for providing a washing space, a dish rack provided in the washing tub while accommodating objects to be washed, a spray arm for spraying the wash water, a sump for storing wash water, and a supply flow path for supplying the wash water stored in the sump to the spray arm.
In general, wash water is sprayed onto the objects by rotation of the spray arm for spraying wash water to perform washing dishes. Recently, a dishwasher additionally includes an auxiliary arm spraying the wash water.